


Omission

by Jadegirly2k



Category: Station19 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegirly2k/pseuds/Jadegirly2k
Summary: 19 are called to a big fire. Hughes is anxious because this is the first big scene she’ll be working with the chief.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 50
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be a collection of stories involving vicley but in no particular order

The klaxon sounded calling for an all hands on deck response. Victoria Hughes groaned as the engine sped, sirens blaring, fast to the 4 alarm blaze downtown. A 4 alarm meant the chief would be there. This wasn’t good. They rarely got called to fires big enough that required the chief to be there. Seattle fire department had recently, well a year ago changed its protocols about what was the minimum size fire for the chief of the Seattle fire department to be called out and when was it adequate for a battalion chief to handle Instead. It was decided an out of control 3-alarm fire warranted the chiefs attendance and luckily s19 hadn’t been called to a ‘three’ in a while or rather A shift hadn’t.

Nervously, Vic chewed her nails wondering what she should do. She needed to be on aid car and somehow convince the captain to swap her out with Gibson or Montgomery. She took a breath and spoke to the captain that was sitting next to her as she drove.

“Ma’am.”

Maya Bishop, the new captain of 19 turned to look at her.

“I’d like to request to swap out with Gibson for this one, ma’am.”

Maya raised an eyebrow at her before schooling her face again. “Anything I need to know, Hughes?”

Vic shook her head. “No no, I’m fine. I’m good. I just think Gibson, your lieutenant would be better in the field than aid car.”

Maya looked at her as if trying to work out if she was telling the truth or making an excuse. After a while she spoke into her headset, so the entire crew could hear her.

“Gibson, swap out with Hughes when we get to scene. She’s on Aid, you’re in the field.”

“Affirmative.” came back Gibson’s reply.

Hughes just said thank you with a nod of her head before concentrating on getting to the scene. She could see the orange sky before they arrived and gulped. This was a big one.

“Sir, 19 reporting.” Maya said as they walked over to the chief who stood looking tired at the location where he’d set up command.

“Good response time as usual, 19. I need a team on D side helping 42. And a team on B side. We’ve tried venting with no luck so 

We got to surround and drown. Who’s where?”

“Gibson and Warren go D side, Herrera and Miller on B side. Montgomery and Hughes are on aid.”

“Good good. Get to it.” He went back to his building plan and she took that as being dismissed.

There were a couple of civilians with respiratory problems but so far no serious casualties considering the size of the blaze. An apartment block had gone up. There were so many people that would be homeless but luckily alive.

“You okay, Vic.” Montgomery asked watching his friend’s thoughtful expression as she watched the flames.

She nodded. “We’ve been lucky in this one trav,”

He nodded. “Sure have. No idea why you wanted to be on Aid. It would have been wild being in the thick of that.”

Vic shrugged. “There’s always fires Trav. I’ll get the next one.”

He looked at her suspiciously trying to figure out what was really going on. Vic was many things, impulsive, courageous, excitable, bubbly, calm under pressure, a take charge kind of gal. What she wasn’t was a wallflower or somebody who sat back and let others do all the work. Not that being on Aid meant no work. They were just about to go on their third run to Grey Sloan memorial, transporting civilians to the hospital to be checked out.

As she climbed in the back of the aid car to sit with the patient, she took one glance back at the raging fire and caught a quick look at the chief working furiously to direct people where they were needed the most. It was going to be a long night, she thought as Travis closed the Aid Car doors and climbed into the drivers seat.

Lucas Ripley loved his job but hated when fires got out of control. The risk to life was escalated tenfold the more companies that were called in. The danger zone had to be expanded as the heat grew. He was wondering if he should ask PD to push the crowds back more. They were already at a 3-alarm and he’d been called in 20 minutes earlier but they couldn’t get a handle on it. Luckily everyone had already been evacuated.

“Sullivan?” He called into his radio.

“Yes chief?”

“Get that damn roof vented. How many fighters you got up there.”

“Sir there’s 8. They’ve cut in but can’t get a big enough rele-… oh no.” Sullivan’s voice died off

“What is it?” Lucas said looking up and seeing the black smoke. “Get your men off there NOW.” He shouted at his friend and battalion chief, as he heard him also start shouting

“Evacuate! Evacuate now! Go go go!”

Lucas grabbed his radio tightly, as he watched the smoke “The fire’s turning black. Clear all windows and doors immediately.” He commanded

Dammit, he thought “dispatch send another two- no another four companies.”

“Yes sir.” Came the response back.

He knew 19 would be called next and the thought filled him with dread. This would be the biggest scene he’d done since the skyscraper over two years ago. The fire that he’d evacuated and left 19 inside. A fact that Hughes didn’t let him forget in a hurry.

He glanced at the smoke again and spoke into his radio. “Sullivan is everyone clear? You’re out of time.

Yes, sir we’re all down and backed away.”

Lucas looked at the smoke and counted down in his head five, four, three, two, one as he reached zero a loud explosion happened and flames and smoke filled the air.

“Flashover.” He said into the radio. He silently prayed everyone had gotten out of harms way when the explosion occurred “Ok let’s surround and drown. Let’s kill this beast.”

He hoped Hughes was on aid car. He needed this to go a lot easier that that skyscraper incident and so far there were no casualties.

“We at a 4-alarm now, chief.” The captain of 42 asked through the radio.

“Yes, four more companies are on their way.” He turned as he saw an engine pulling up. The ‘19’ emblem on the side letting him know his number one team had kept to their excellent response times. He tried to calm his breathing as he glanced at Captain Bishop climbing out the truck. 

He’d be the first to admit that when Sullivan suggested promoting Maya to Captain he’d been absolutely against it as she’d only been a lieutenant a few months and a person usually stayed a lieutenant for a few years before being promoted. However, after allowing her to temporarily Captain 19 while Sullivan recovered from his back surgery, Lucas had been impressed and promoted Maya to captain after she passed her captain exams with flying colors.  
If at all possible, she seemed to have improved their response times and performance targets.

Also, he loved working with Sullivan, again, who’d been promoted to Battalion chief when Larry Bernstein retired. At least by running battalion 9, Sullivan wasn’t in charge of his wife. Lucas rolled his eyes and shook his head. He couldn’t afford to think about how Andy Herrera had got her hooks into his best friend when he had a scene to run.

As Bishop walked over to him, he couldn’t see Hughes amongst them and held his breath until bishop confirmed that she was on aid car. Relieved, he instructed them where to go before turning away waiting for the other trucks to arrive.

Twelve hours later they finally managed to get the fire under control. It would be up to the fire investigator to determine what made a small apartment block turn into such a big fire.

“We did good, Rip.” Sullivan said walking over and wiping his brow as he took off his helmet. “We should go grab a beer after shift and toast to no casualties.”

Lucas glanced at his watch. They could go to Joe’s but it felt weird having a beer at 10am even though he was going home to sleep. All engines had departed and the last few firefighters had gone through the remains looking for hot spots but by all accounts the fire was out. The investigator was already on scene so he could hand off to Battalion Chief Weser.

“Actually, I’m gonna head home. I’ve been working nineteen hours and I’m beat.”

Sullivan chuckled “you owe me then.”

Lucas rolled his eyes and climbed into his SUV. He couldn’t wait to get home and have a shower and curl up in his nice warm bed.

His house was quiet as he opened the door. He took off his shoes in the hallway and walked upstairs to his bedroom. He could hear the shower running and smiled to himself before quickly undressing and opening the door to the en-suite bathroom.

“Hey”

“Hey yourself”

“You had me worried earlier. I had no idea how it was going to pan out.” He reached for the loafer and began washing her back as she circled her arms around his neck. “Good thing you were on aid car today.” He leaned in to kiss her warm inviting mouth.

When they parted Vic rolled her eyes. “I was on engine but when I heard it was a 4-alarm I panicked and asked Maya if I could swap to Aid”

“Did she ask why?”

Vic nodded as she peppered small kisses on his chest. “I just said Gibson was wasted being on aid with a 4-alarm.”

“Well, aren’t you clever.” He smirked before lifting her chin up and kissing her more passionately, making her sigh which in turn increased his blood flow south. He hoisted her up against the shower wall and they made love slowly, his strength supporting both their weight.

After he’d given her two orgasms and had his own release they lay in bed talking.

“It was risky. What if Maya hadn’t changed me to Aid?” She asked

“I know. We can’t do this much longer, we’ve been so lucky to date.”

“I know.” She agreed, snuggling closer to him. “Do we tell HR first or my team?”

He didn’t answer straight away and Vic used the time to close her eyes, enjoying the little circles his fingers drew on her back. It always relaxed her when he did that.

“If we tell Bishop we could hide this a bit longer but she’d be obligated to report it.”

Vic huffed “And she will. She’s more by the book than you are.”

He chuckled kissing her head. “So HR?”

Vic looked up at him, her worried eyes meeting his.

“Babe, it will be okay. I promise. We’ve shown that we work, that we’re not compromised and can be professional” He kissed her reassuringly, which led to what they did best and Vic felt she needed to be as close as physically possible to him. She craved him and that hadn’t changed since Millers birthday.

HR wouldn’t be happy that they’d been having a hidden relationship for nearly two years. Their jobs were on the line.

“Maybe going to HR could be our one year anniversary present,” she sighed sleepily in her post coital haze.

He chuckled “I’m pretty sure I can get my wife something better than that.” He smiled down at her and she smiled back lovingly. She had to trust Lucas when he said marriage wasn’t an issue between ranks.


	2. secrets revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The atmosphere at the dinner table is strained and Lucas can't figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this story but each chapter will be its own story so I don't know where it will go.

The atmosphere at the dinner table was strained and Lucas couldn’t figure out why. They hadn’t had a fight or disagreement recently. He hadn’t heard of any bad calls that she may have had at work. Sully hadn’t mentioned any other problems at work. Had he said something without realizing or forgotten an anniversary or something. 

He’d been wracking his brain a million times trying to remember if he’d inadvertently done something that could have upset her and every single time, he came up blank.

He’d asked her numerous times over the last week if everything was okay and she’d always answered yes. Well at first it started out as yes, sure, I’m fine but then it had slowly migrated to mmhmm.

He hated it. He hated not knowing. They never kept things from each other. That’s how they’d managed to survive this long. They told each other everything. Well, everything within reason. She didn’t discuss her team dynamics much because he was the Chief after all.

Okay so they didn’t discuss things that could compromise their jobs. Could that be it? She knew something that if she told him it could mean he would have to take action and it was eating her up inside?

He looked at her as she quietly ate, no quietly played with her food, moving her fork back and forth like she was going to eat but never actually raising it to her mouth. He sighed and placed his fork down. This couldn’t go on.

“Victoria? You know you can talk to me about anything right?”

She looked up, the sound of his voice surprising her and breaking the uncomfortable silence. She smiled uncertainly at his pleading eyes.

“Sure babe. I know that.” She went back to looking at her plate this time taking a mouthful of food.

“you’re just ….really quiet lately. I know somethings wrong and ….you can tell me.” He took a nervous deep breath. “Is it us?”

Her head jolted up with a look of surprise. “Nooo.” She shook her head vehemently. “Its not….us.”

He frowned reaching for her hand. That didn’t sound very convincing “Eggy, talk to me. If I’ve done something or said something, I need to know so I can fix it.”

She sighed and stood up walking over to him. He pushed out his chair so she could sit on his lap. She kissed him softly and he sighed melting into her. After two years, he still never got tired of feeling her, wanting her. She drove him crazy which was evidenced by the stirrings he felt down below as she sat on his lap.

She must have felt it too because she wiggled and deepened the kiss, parting his lips with her tongue. He groaned, she knew what she was doing. Distracting him! He wasn’t going to let her. He tried to focus and pushed her back.

“Eggy, that’s not going to work.” She looked at him and smirked. Okay so his breathless stuttering showed his weak resolve and he saw the look in her eyes like a lion eyeing its prey. “eggy.” He groaned pleadingly. She knew he was weak when it came to her. He couldn’t fight her when she got that look.

She stood up lifting off her shirt, revealing his favourite mauve bra and he closed his eyes in defeat. He could feel her reach for his buckle and looked to see her on her knees in front of him. He raised his eyes at her. She didn’t go down on him often, not that he minded but she must really not want to …..

He lost all train of thought as she took him in her mouth and began sucking the length of his shaft. He gripped the seat of his chair and moaned. What was he supposed to be doing? He couldn’t think beyond her hot wet mouth and hand pumping the base. They had a very healthy sex life and made love several times a day when she wasn’t on shift and yet for him every time felt like the first. He lost all senses when he was inside her.

He could feel his orgasm building and she must have sensed it too as she increased her pace.

“Oh god.” He moaned, placing his hand on the back of her head. He couldn’t hold on anymore and came with a loud “Toriaaa”

While he was still trying to regain his equilibrium she climbed back up onto his lap straddling him and kissed him again her tongue mingling with his. He could taste himself and he held her head so he could deepen the kiss.

“I love you. What did I do to deserve you.” He whispered looking into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him. He noticed the smile hadn’t reached her eyes and he was bought crashing back to where they were before she’d started seducing him.

“Tell me.” He whispered.

She looked sad and it was breaking his heart. She turned to look away and he placed a finger under her chin and turned her face back to make her look in his eyes.

“How much longer can we keep this a secret, Lucas?”

His eyes widened. They’d talked about it months ago and agreed they liked their little bubble. Nobody invading their privacy, questioning them, asking if he coerced her or if she did it to get a leg up the ladder. She had asked him to marry her when they’d been together seven months and they had gone to the city hall and had a simple wedding without telling anyone. Now a year later nobody knew. He was sure it had been hard on her, never inviting people over but she regularly saw her friends and hung out. Maybe that was it.

“Is it your friends? Are they asking questions?”

Vic shrugged. “They always ask questions. Wondering why I’m no longer interested in picking up cute guys.” Lying had gotten easier the more she did it or rather she had learnt to just change the subject. Members of her team loved nothing better than to talk about themselves so it was easy to do.

“Then tell me what’s going on, Vic?” He looked at her pleadingly. She kissed him, putting everything into the kiss, then climbed off him. She picked up her top that she’d thrown on the floor and pulled it on then walked out the room. He was about to get up to see where she went when she reappeared holding something behind her back. He looked at her quizzically. She was nervous about something. She took a deep breath and handed him a white stick.

Lucas knew it was a pregnancy test but at the same time his head didn’t register that it was as he took it from her and looked at it. It had two circles each containing a blue line. He looked from one to the other. His eyes moving like he was watching a tennis match.   
  
Two lines. Two lines meant the test was positive. Positive meant Vic was pregnant. Vic being pregnant meant they were going to have a baby. He looked at her. She was nervously biting her lip. He looked back at the test. 

They were going to have a baby. He was going to be a father. A tiny little baby that their love had created. A baby boy or a girl that would be a combination of both of them. A son or a daughter. Slowly a smile started to form on his face and he couldn’t control it. He looked at her again and she slowly started to mimic his infectious grin.

“We’re having a baby?” He asked and then grabbed her before she had a chance to respond. “We’re having a baby!!” he shrieked lifting her into the air and spinning her around. She squealed and laughed. He put her down and their lips met as he kissed her happily and passionately. When they parted his eyes were filled with tears. “You make me so happy Victoria. I never thought I could ever be this happy. I love you so much.” He kissed her again.

“I love you too, Lucas. So much.” She kissed him gently. He could tell them was more so he looked at her quizzically when she pulled back. “We can’t keep this quiet any longer. I have to tell my Captain so I’m put on Aid car. Eventually I’ll start to show and they’ll want to know who the father is. I mean unless I lie…”

“No. You’re right.” He took her hand and lead her to the couch, dinner long forgotten. He sat down and pulled her down to sit next to him. “Our bubble was great, fantastic even but I guess its time to burst the bubble. We can’t exactly bring a baby up in solitude.” He laughed and she smiled at his dorkishness.

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a him. “It will be okay. We can disclose it together or if you want to tell your team on your own that’s fine.”

“We should tell HR first.” She said looking up at him. He kissed her softly.

“I’ll go first thing tomorrow.”

She nodded thoughtfully as she said “Then we’ll know if we even have jobs to go back to.”

“It will be fine, eggy.”

Vic looked at all the faces sitting around the beanery table. She nervously played with her fingers and chewed her bottom lip. Sullivan was there and so was Lucas. The rest of the team were looking around wondering what was going on.

“Vic?” She looked up jolted by Travis’s voice. Would he be angry that she hadn’t told him.

“Um, thank you for all coming. I….” She stopped looking at her hands then taking a deep breath. “I have some news.” 

She must have drifted off in thought because again someone called her name. She looked up to see Andy looking at her with a concerned expression. She glanced at the others and they too had a look of concerned on their faces.

“If there’s something you need to talk about, maybe we should discuss it first in my office,” Maya said. Vic could tell her captain was a bit put out that her boss and her boss’ boss were both there. It couldn’t be about her conduct or it would be held privately in her office.

“Let Hughes tell you in her own time.” Sullivan’s gruff voice spoke. Lucas had told him after reporting it to HR. Shocked was an understatement. He hadn’t blamed Luke for keeping it a secret as they had still been building their friendship over the last several months and were finally in a good place again.

“No, No I need to tell you all together.” She took a deep breath and made fists, digging her nails into her palms. “I’m pregnant.” There were collective gasps from the group followed by “what, how and oh my god.”

Gibson looked at Dean. “You?” causing Vic’s mouth to drop open.

Dean looked shocked and horrified looking between Gibson and Vic. “What? no!”

“What the hell?!” Andy looked at Dean and Gibson and Vic. 

“what the…”Travis said looking at Vic and then Dean.

Dean looked nervous and scared as he held up his hands. “No. No. Its not me is it Vic.”

“Why would it be you?” Vic squeaked.

“Yes Why.” Sullivan bellowed behind them.

Dean looked like he was sweating. Gibson looked like he was going to laugh and everyone else looked horrified.

“Thanks for that man.” Dean hissed as Jack smirked. “Gibson thinks I have a crush on Hughes. Which I don’t cause you're like a sister to me, Hughie.” He looked away embarrassed.

Vic raised her eyebrows at Gibson who held up his hands laughing. “Hey he’s my best friend. I just wanted him to be happy. You’re single and he’s single. I was playing matchmaker.”

‘ewww.” Travis said.

“That’s gross Gibson.” Maya said looking at him with disgust.

“Totally.” Andy agreed

“They’re like brother and sister, dude.” Warren added shaking his head.

“Oookayyy.” Dean said, trying to divert the eyes away from him . “So you’re pregnant. Congratulations.”

“Omg yes, congratulations.” Andy said standing up to hug her followed by the others.

“You didn’t tell me.” Travis whined, hugging her tightly.

“I wish you’d told me privately so I could file the necessary paperwork.” Maya smiled.

“Actually, about that. There’s more.” Vic gestured for everyone to take their seats. She looked at Lucas standing quietly next to Sullivan with an amused smirk on his face. She blushed. 

He knew her team were as crazy as she was so nothing phased him with them, although the Dean/Gibson revelation had thrown everyone else momentarily. She shook her head focusing on the faces looking up at her.

“Um. Captain, I’ve already told HR and filed the paperwork with them.” She could tell Maya wasn’t happy about her going behind her back so she continued.

“The reason I went straight to HR is because I also had to inform them that I got married.”

The table gasped again and she had to hold her hands up to silence them again. 

“No.Nope. No. there’s still more.” She laughed nervously. 

May as well rip the band aid off completely. “I’ve actually been married just over a year.” More gasps as they looked from one to the other.

“Is this a joke, Vic?” Travis asked, his brow furrowing in concern. He looked behind at the two chiefs standing listening. “Are you in trouble?” he hissed. How she loved Travis. He must be so upset with her.

“Um no. I’m not in trouble. I have to work under certain conditions set by HR but that’s fine as I’ll be on Aid car for the next several months anyway.”

“Yes. smokes bad for the baby.” Warren nodded.

Vic winced. “Er no. I mean yes, smokes bad for the baby, but that’s not the conditions I mean.” She looked up at Lucas who nodded with encouragement. “Um, the conditions relate to working on scene with my husband who’s a firefighter too.”

“Mayhorn! Please tell me its not mayhorn.” Travis cried throwing his arms up in the air.

“Not MAYHORN.” Dean said in a baratone voice. Making warren and Gibson chuckle.

Vic was getting frustrated. It was hard enough getting this out without all the interuptions.

“IT’S THE CHIEF.” She shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at her. For the first time there was complete silence. Lucas had raised his eyebrows at her as she realized what she’d done.

“S—sorry for shouting but this has been hard enough without all the interruptions.” She said feeling her cheeks getting warm. “As I was saying. I’m married to the chief.” She gestured to him standing behind the table. “We’ve been married just over a year and we are now expecting a baby. Any questions?”

There was silence. They all just stared at her, some with their mouths hanging open.

“I think I broke them.” She said smirking at Lucas and Sullivan. Lucas put his coffee cup down and walked around to her, placing his arm around her waist. He gave her a kiss on the spot behind her ear that made her giggle and turned to the team.

“I know this is a shock to you all and we feel bad for keeping it from you but we were just enjoying being together in our bubble but now we’re really excited about the baby so felt it was time to let everyone know.” He looked at her adoringly and she smiled up at him.

Slowly everyone looked at each other rather than the smiling couple in front of them.

“Congratulations to you both.” It was Sullivan who spoke first. Even though he already knew, he had yet to congratulate Hughes, who smiled at him gratefully.

“Wow. Just Wow. Congrats Hughes. Chief.” Warren was next, recovering quicker than the others.

“Hughie.” Dean smiled holding his huge arms open to give her a hug. She held up her hand to stop him

“Don’t think we’re not having a conversation about that earlier.” She said and he nodded looking sheepish before she smiled and gave him a hug.

“Congrats chief.” He shook his boss’s hand. Gibson was next giving her a hug and shaking the chiefs hand. Followed by Andy and Maya. Travis was last. Vic could see he was still very much in shock.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“I’m sorry trav. The only person who knew was Lucas’s sister.”

“You’re happy?” He asked searchingly. She smiled looking at Lucas and nodding her eyes filling with tears.

“Like nothing I’ve ever experienced before trav.”

He gave her a hug and held her for what felt like ages. He was the second most important in her life soon to be relegated to third, but she loved him like no other. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“I understand. It’s a biggie.” He pulled away with a surprised look on his face and turned to the group.

“Omg guys. Hughes kept a secret.” He gasped.

“My Hughie. She’s all grown up.” Dean said placing his hand on his heart looking like a proud big brother.

Vic snickered snuggling into Lucas’s chest. She looked up into his eyes and he smirked back. Their eyes having a conversation that showed he understand how crazy her team was and he was all in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is interim captain of 19 again and shows them why he is the chief of the SFD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally ripped this idea of another show but could see Lucas, having the experience to do it on s19.

Lucas buried his face in her neck. He was close and her moans were driving him crazy. He loved seeing her come undone and fist the bed sheets as her orgasm overtook her body. Sometimes she’d scratch or bite him whilst trying to stifle her cries of ecstasy. He’d never had sex this good. Their chemistry was electric, explosive, volcanic. He saw white as he came inside her, glad she was on contraceptive so he could feel her wet warmth gripping and milking him and taking him all inside of her.

“Wow.” She said breathlessly.

“Mmm” was his only response because he couldn’t speak. His heart was pounding so hard as he breathed heavily. He’d all but collapsed on her and her fingers stroked the back of his neck soothingly, helping to calm his breathing down. 

When it was finally back to normal he looked up into her brown eyes and kissed her softly. They were both hot and sweaty. Her curls were sticking to her face just like his probably were.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered kissing her again. “It’s gonna kill be being so close to you and not being able to touch you.”

She rolled her eyes pushing him slightly which was the sign for him to roll off her. He lay on his back and she snuggled into his chest as he put an arm around her.

“Why did you agree to cover Sullivan when Frankel or one of the other chiefs could have.” She pouted making him chuckle.

“Frankel has her hands full with 23 and 12 both being down a few men.” He explained drawing tiny circles on her shoulder. He was trying not to think about how smooth her skin felt or he was bound to get aroused again and they needed to talk.

“It will be fine right? We can be professional” He looked at her and smiled. So far during the 7 months they’d been seeing each other they’d not managed to keep it professional once whenever he’d worked with the team at 19, to the point that he did everything he could to avoid the station if he could. 

This was the third time he’d be covering Sullivan as Captain. The first time although not official, he’d sent him home and covered until the end of shift and it had led to an amazing night of passion with his subordinate which had now become so much more. At least for him it had. 

They spent nearly every non-working moment together and he was pretty sure he had fallen hard and fast for her. It had happened on more than one occasion that he’d found himself drifting off into a daydream about her during a budget meeting and it had taken several calls of his name to snap him out of it. He’d been teased more than once about it by his colleagues.

“Ripley’s must have a new woman, he’s walking around with a dopey look on his face.” Miraz, the assistant chief had joked.

“Yep.” Cooper, one of his battalion chiefs, agreed “He’s got love written all over his face.” Lucas had blushed and changed the subject quickly making them laugh loudly.

The second time he’d covered as captain, had lead to a late night rendezvous in the captains bunk. Maybe it had been the risk of getting caught but he’d come so hard that she had to cover his mouth to quieten his moans and grunts as he came. Again that time had only been one shift.

Vic was drifting off to sleep. He could feel her body relax against his and her breathing changed to a more slower deeper sound. He kissed her forehead and rolled her off his chest so she could lay flat and then snuggled up behind her, spooning her.

Tomorrow they’d get dressed and head to station 19 separately and have to act as though they weren’t in a relationship. He could understand why she was annoyed. It was because they couldn’t keep their hands off each other at the best of times and it was for a week this time.

“We can do this!” She said looping her arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him as they stood outside her apartment the next morning. He smirked as they parted.

“See you in about an hour, eggy. I’m going to HQ first then I’ll be at 19.” She nodded giving him one final kiss before hoping into her red jeep and driving the shot distance. 

She prayed on the way, hoping that she could control herself while he captained them for the week. She’d try not to be alone with him. It was only 3 shifts she had to get through. She would behave. They’d have lots of sex in between and be good at work, she promised whatever divine being would give her the strength to resist him. 

She tried to avoid looking him up and down when he called for lineup. Wherever he assigned himself he made sure to assign her somewhere else so they wouldn’t get distracted. This would be easy she thought. 

However things never go to plan and they were called out straight away to a house fire.

“Ok 19” Lucas shouted climbing out the truck “we’ve got reports of civilians inside. We need two teams inside. Hughes, Gibson, Bishop and myself will go in search and rescue. Herrera and Miller you see if you can start venting we don’t want the fire spreading. This houses are pretty close. The fire could jump. Montgomery and Warren be ready with the gurney or to call in support if we need more than one Aid car! Let’s go.”

Everyone set off in their perspective directions. Vic ran into the house behind Bishop and Gibson with Lucas bringing up the rear. The house was filled with smoke. It was hot with zero visibility.

“Fire department. Hello? “ Gibson shouted

“H-Here.” A woman called coughing

“Hughes!” Gibson called and Vic followed him. They found the woman a few feet in front of them and pulled her into the hallway. “Anyone else in the house?” Lucas asked as they walked past.

“M-My sisters upstairs. Rear bedroom.” The woman began coughing and Vic and Gibson steered her outside the house. They guided the woman to the Aid car where Montgomery put a mask on her. Warren called for another two aid cars as they loaded the first woman into the back.

Then there was a loud explosion and Vic turned to see flames coming out the front door. 

Lucas’ voice came through the radio “We’ve got the victim. Miller we need a ladder at the front window, the stairs have been cut off.”

“Yes Chief.” Vic watched Miller manoeuvre the ladder away from the roof where Herrera was down towards the window. When it reached the window ledge, Bishop climbed out the window followed by an elderly lady.

“Hey Betsy, you’re gonna go with lovely firefighter here. Just climb out steady.” Lucas coaxed the woman over the ledge onto the ladder with Bishop supporting her.

Vic watched on tenderhooks as Bishop slowly helped the woman climb down the ladder

“How’s the venting coming along, Herrera?” Lucas’s voice came over the radio.

“Sir I can’t get an airway I’ve tried several spots. It’s not working.”

Vic heard Lucas swear. He never swore. “Miller get Herrera off the roof now! We’re running out of time”

“Hurry up Miller.” Vic muttered looking anxiously at the window Lucas had been at. Black Smoke was pouring out of it. Where was Lucas, she thought trying not to panic. 

“Chief we’ve got Herrera. We can’t see you.” Gibson shouted through the radio.

“I’ve had to move. the fire was starting to come into the room. I’m in the east side of the house now. Get round here as soon as you can.”

Shit, Vic thought. The east was the rear of the house. The ladder truck would have to drive around the back. Lucas didn’t have that much time. Vic could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Gibson had hoped into the drivers seat and started the engine.

“Cmon Hughes.” Bishop called waving for her to follow as she ran around the side of the house heading towards the rear. As they reached the back they heard a huge sound of glass breaking before seeing the chief jump through the window ,followed by a gust of fire behind him. Vic watched as he propelled through the air and landed hard on the ground. Vic screamed as Bishop ran over to his still body.

“We need emergency aid at the rear of the house. The chief is down. I repeat the chief is down.” She turned to Vic. “Pull yourself together Hughes, I need you.” She reached to his neck for a pulse and Vic stood frozen before gingerly walking closer. He’d removed his helmet and mask probably to stop injury if they broke in the fall. He looked asleep.

 _Please please please don’t be dead_ , she prayed waiting for Bishop to speak.

“I’ve got a pulse.” She shouted as two paramedics came running around the side with a gurney and backboard. They put a neck brace around his neck before manoeuvring him onto the backboard and then lifting him onto the gurney.

“Cmon Hughes we still got a fire to fight.” Bishop said slapping her on her shoulder. Vic watched the paramedics load the gurney onto the ambulance. Once the doors closed she swallowed hard before turning to look at the house. Flames were spewing out the windows. The ladder was spraying water above and a couple of firefighters had a hose spraying the ground floor.

It took Vic a minute to realise another station had joined them to fight the fire. Her hands were shaking as she bent down to pick up the hose that Bishop was waiting to switch on. Vic felt like she was moving in slow motion. The noise had gone silent. She could see people’s mouths moving like they were shouting but she couldn’t hear anything except white noise.

When Bishop told her the fire was out, she let the hose slip from her hands into the floor and lifted off her mask and promptly vomited into the grass in front of her. 

“You okay, Hughes?” Vic nodded not sure who had asked. She wiped her mouth and looked up to see Frankel looking at her. Surprised, she nodded numbly.

“Yes ma’am just a bit shocked.” She whispered. Frankel a eyes narrowed as she watched her.” Go hospital and get checked out Hughes. You might have hit your head or something.” She turned towards Montgomery and Warren “Aid19 get Hughes to the hospital and checked out. I don’t fucking need to lose anyone else.”

Vic stopped at Frankels words. Lose anyone else. Did that mean lucas was……

Then everything went dark as vic felt herself falling.

When she opened her eyes she was in a hospital room, wearing a gown. She was connected up to machines and had a drip in her arm. It was dark outside. Her head felt fuzzy and for a minute she couldn’t remember what had happened, then it all came flooding back. Lucas…the fire….he was….

Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. The heart monitor started beeping rapidly and a doctor and nurse rushed in.

“Calm down Vic. Breathe.”

“D-Delu-ca” she stuttered her eyes wide with panic. Deluca reached for a oxygen mask and put it on her face.

“Cmon vic breathe with me. In……out…..in…..out. Deep breaths”

Vic copied him and soon the heart monitor stopped beeping and her breathing returned to normal. When she felt like she was breathing normally again she lifted the mask off her face.

“Wh-what happened?”

“You passed out at a scene. You’ve been unconscious for 3 days with no physical reason that we can find. We ran multiple tests but couldn’t find anything.”

Vic stared at him in wonder. “Three days? Are you sure?”

Deluca chuckled “Yes positive. We’ll run more tests to see if anything’s changed that we can pinpoint it to.” He stood up to leave.

“Wait delukes.” He turned to look her expectantly. “The fire chief was bought in that day?” She bit her lip hard to try to stop the tears forming in her eyes.

Deluca nodded understandably. “He regained consciousness earlier on today. Sore but no injuries.”

Vic blinked “He-He’s alive?”

Deluca nodded. “He’s one lucky bastard. Coming out of that without at least a few broken bones or even paralysis.”

Vic threw the covers back and swung her legs off the bed.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing? You’ve only just woke up from god knows what, Vic.”

“I need to see him. See that our chief is okay.” She sputtered. They were still a secret after all and she couldn’t let anyone, even Deluca, know in case he slipped up in front of her team.

He chuckled, shaking his head. “What is it with you firefighters. He said the same thing when he found out about you. We practically had to restrain him to prevent him from getting out of bed to come visit you. You firefighters are really close huh?”

Vic looked at his warm smiling face. A single tear slipped down her cheek, followed by another. “I love…my team very much.”

He nodded.”I understand I’ll bring a wheelchair and take you to see him. He needs to rest. It’s easier if I take you to him.”

Vic nodded as the doctor left. She’d almost let it slip as it dawned on her her true feelings for Lucas. She was in love with him, madly truly deeply and hadn’t told him and he’d nearly died.

In fact she was pretty sure she’d been in love with him for some time. They spent all there non working time together and when she wasn’t with him, Vic felt like something was missing. She needed to tell him.

Deluca returned a few minutes later with a wheelchair and helped her into it before pushing her down the white sterile corridors.

“I bought you a visitor.” He announced pushing open the door and pulling her in backwards. When he turned her around to face the bed, there eyes met and they just stared at each other. It was a combination of multiple emotions, fear, relief, exhaustion, love, adrenaline all rolled into one that prevented them from speaking. Deluca excused himself and left leaving them in silence.

Finally they both decided to speak at the same time.

“I love you” they both blurted out. Then realised what the other had said and burst out laughing.

“I love you,” Lucas repeated holding out his hand towards her. “I have for ages and just didn’t know how to say it or if you wanted that. I know we’ve not been casual for a while but I know that I can’t imagine my life without you, Victoria. When I heard you collapsed at the scene I almost had a heart attack. I just never want to be without you again.” His eyes filled with tears, making Vic’s start to well up again. She reached for his hand but instead of holding it she slapped it hard.

“Ouch!” He said confused.

“You’re an asshole. What possessed you to jump out a window and almost kill yourself. Almost leaving me when I love you so much.” She cried tears pouring down her cheeks. “I love you and you almost died and left me.”

“I’m sorry eggy. I had no choice. I saw the fire had reached the door and the heat increased suddenly and then I saw the fire get sucked back under the door so I knew I couldn’t wait for the ladder or I’d be toast.” He looked apologetic,

“I guess it pays being the chief that you can assess how long you’ve got in a situation like that.” Vic whispered standing up and moving to sit on his bed. “I don’t know how many of my team would have thought to react so quickly or even recognised the signs of what was happening that fast.” She shuddered to think what if it had been her would she have recognised the signs of a backdraft that quickly.

“I guess it does.” Lucas replied thoughtfully watching her.

“I love you Lucas Ripley.” He smiled before pulling her towards him and kissing her hard.

They parted breathlessly and he stroked her face looking into her eyes. “I love you Victoria Hughes and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Me too” they kissed again happy to be in each other’s arms.

“Then let’s get married.” He said in between kisses. Vic pulled away looking at him trying to see if he was serious. “I know -I’ve known that I want to spend the rest of my life with you that I can’t imagine being without you ever. I want it all with you. Anything that happens in my life going forward I want to share it with you. I want you by my side.”

Slowly, the widest happiest smile appeared on her face to the point her cheeks started to ache but she couldn’t stop it, nor did she want to. He raised his eyebrows waiting for a response. “Is that a yes?”

She nodded vigourously like a dog on a car dashboard.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” She screamed hugging him and toppling him backwards onto the bed. He laughed followed by a groan. “Oh I’m sorry baby.” She said clambering backwards but he pulled her back holding her tight against his chest and then softly kissed her. She melted into him enjoying the feeling that, only hours earlier she’d thought she’d never feel again. ~~~~

“Do we tell people?” She asked when they parted.

“Are you ready for people to know?”

She shook her head. “Selfish I know but I love our bubble. Especially after this. I don’t want to share you with anyone.”

He chuckled “I know what you mean. I love our bubble too. But what about the sneaking around, doesn’t it bother you?”

She thought for a moment. “Only when I’m out with my team and I wish you were there too or I see you and have to act like I don’t want to rip your clothes off.” He laughed loudly at that.

“Ok.” He said eventually. “We can leave it as it is for now. Just us.” He kissed her forehead and held her in his arms. She yawned and he reached for the call button. “Better get you back to bed.”

“No I don’t want to go.” She whined as a nurse entered the room.

“You need your rest.” He kissed her once more before nudging her to get back into her wheelchair. “I love you, “

“I love you too” she said tiredly. Her body suddenly felt like a lead weight. “See you later when I’ve slept a bit.”

He smiled as the nurse pushed her wheelchair out and back to her room. She crawled into bed and fell asleep dreaming of becoming Mrs Lucas Ripley.

She was discharged two days later and he was discharged a week later. When she picked him up they headed straight to city hall and she became Mrs Lucas Ripley and he became Mr Victoria Hughes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic goes back to work after Lucas doesn’t show at the finer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember these chapters are in no particular order. Hope you like

“There you go Grace.” Victoria smiled at the scared woman as she climbed off the final step of the ladder and placed her feet firmly on the ground. Grace rushed forward hugging vic tightly. “Thank you, thank you.” She gushed.

“You’re welcome. Let’s get you to the hospital to get checked out okay. I’ll sit in the back with you.” The woman nodded and they started to walk to the Aid car.

“Hughes, Montgomery?” Gibson called behind them. “Just had a report that we all need to report to Grey Sloan for testing afterwards. Apparently, Cqptain Conlin and Chief Ripley have both collapsed, something about a poison used at the plant for cleaning. Everyone needs to be checked out.”

Vic felt the blood drain from her body and didn’t really hear the rest of what Gibson had said. Ripley had collapsed! Poison! She’d waited at the diner for him. He was usually always first but she’d got there first this time and then when he hadn’t showed, she’d assumed it was because he didn’t want to marry her after she’d spontaneously proposed to him.

“Vic!” She realised Travis was calling her. He looked concerned. “Are you okay. You look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

“I-I…” she couldn’t speak.

“Vic? I know you were with Conlin at the coffee plant but let’s stay calm and get the patient to the hospital then get tested, okay.”

She didn’t speak. She just stared and let him lead her to the Aid Car. She pulled out her phone and listened to her messages. Several from Ripley apologising for not meeting her at the diner, saying he could explain but could she call him back. She closed her eyes. How could she doubt him like that. Doubt his love and now he was in hospital.

“Are you okay?” The patient, Grace asked as she lay on the gurney in the back of the Aid car watching vic. “You’re crying.”

Vic reached up to touch her face and sure enough her cheeks were wet with tears. She wiped them away quickly as Grace continued to stare at her.

“Someone I care about is in hospital.” She whispered.

“The poison?”

Vic nodded. “I-I’m just worried.” She took a shuddery breath and looked out the window.

“Here.” Grace reached over and handed Vic her daughters little blue car. “For strength and luck.” Vic smiled or at least tried to.

“We’re here.” Travis shouted from the front.

“I’m gonna go and see where they’re doing the testing” she said hurriedly as he handed the patient off. before he could tell her to wait up she’d run off.

Her heart was racing she needed to know if he was okay. As she rounded the corner she heard her name being called by a female voice. Her eyes widened

“Jennifer?!” The woman ran over and vic hugged his sister. “I just heard. What happened?”

“He collapsed at a flower store. He has a heart problem, something that’s gone undetected for years apparently. I guess the flowers were for you?”

Vic nodding sighing. “I proposed and we were supposed to meet this morning and he didn’t show up I guess cause he collapsed.” She suddenly remembered what Gibson had said “what’s this about poison though.”

Jennifers eyes widened “poison? The Doctor didn’t say anything about any poison…. Wait there she is!” Vic turned around to see a young African American doctor walking toward them.

“Dr Pierce, what’s this about poison? Vic said….”

“Oh you’re the infamous Victoria. Lucas has been asking about you non-stop. But yes apparently the coffee plant was using hydrofluoric acid as a cleaning agent and one of the other firefighters that was bought in is in serious condition from exposure. Lucas had some exposure but not as much. We are getting that under control with a combined Hexafluorine and calcium gluconate infusion and he’s responding well. As soon as his levels are back to normal we can go in and treat the aortic stenosis. “

“Oh thank god.” Jennifer gasped

Vic covered her face and let out a loud sob before feeling Jennifer’s arms around her hugging her again.

“He’s gonna be okay” she said “Congratulations.” Jennifer smiled at her when she finally stopped crying.

“Well he didn’t say yes so…”

“I don’t think he would have bought flowers if it was a no, do you?”

The two women smiled at each other through their tears.

“Vic?”

Both women turned to see Travis standing there looking curiously at them.

“Oh hi Trav, this is….my friend Jennifer.” Vic said nervously

“Nice to meet you. I’m Travis.”

“Hi Travis.” She shook his hand politely. “You’re still on duty vic?”

Vic nodded feeling like crap. She hoped Travis didn’t notice the dried tear stains on her face. Right now she wished her and Ripley weren’t a secret. She needed her best friend right now.

“I’ll keep you posted on my brothers condition, Okay? It was great seeing you.” Jennifer said resting her hand reassuringly on Vic’s arm. She knew they were a secret and wanted to protect them both.

“Thanks Jennifer. I’ll have my phone on. Message or call the moment you hear anything.”

Jennifer nodded and they hugged one last time before Vic reluctantly followed Travis out of the waiting area.

Their tests came back negative and Travis radio’d in that they were back in rotation. Vic stared out the window nervously biting her nails as they drove back to the barn. She was deep in thought wondering if she should tell Travis about her relationship but also worried about Lucas. He was going into surgery and she wouldn’t be there. Telling Travis wouldn’t change that. She could tell that he kept glancing at her but she didn’t want to talk. By time the aid car had pulled into the barn she knew what she had to do. She hopped out of the Aid car and headed to the captains office.

“Come in.” Sullivan called. As vic entered she noticed he looked tired or not his usual stoic self.

“Everything okay Sir?”

“What can I do for you Hughes?” He barked making her jump.

“S-sir I wondered if I can go home. I’ve not been feeling well since the last call. Feeling queasy and flushed” she wasn’t exactly lying. Since she heard about Ripley she had been feeling sick.

“Fine.Go.”

Vic blinked. Just like that no questions? He noticed her hesitate like there was a catch.

He sighed “sorry Hughes. The chief is in hospital and it’s on my mind.”

“Oh.” Vic didn’t know what to say. It had slipped her mind that Lucas and her captain use to be friends. However she didn’t know what to say to comfort him cause she was feeling the same if not worse than him but couldn’t tell him that.

“Hope you feel better Hughes.” Sullivan said dismissively. She nodded and stood up, leaving without another word. She was barely holding it together as it was. She couldn’t reassure Sullivan on top of it.

Thirty minutes later she pulled into the hospital parking lot having changed out of her uniform before leaving. Hopefully she’d be less recognisable in her civilian clothes. Jennifer wasn’t in the waiting room when she arrived so she walked over to the nurses station.

“I’m here for lucas Ripley, he was bought in earlier with aortic stenosis under Dr Pierce’s care?”

The nurse looked on the computer screen and Vic tried not to me impatient as she took her time typing.

“Oh yes. Are you family?”

Vic nodded. “He’s in room 225”

“Thank you” she walked quickly looking for the room numbers until she found the right door. She knocked and entered before there was an answer. Jennifer was sitting on a chair near the bed but she barely noticed as her eyes met his. He smiled and reached out his hand to hers.

“I’m so sorry Eggy. I was on my way. I bought you flowers.”

She took his hand as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“None of that matters now.” A sob she’d been trying to hold on escaped her.

“Don’t cry baby. I’m gonna be fine.”

“I’ll give you guys some time alone.” Jennifer said standing. She gave him a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

Vic watched her leave before turning to look at him. “I was at a scene when I heard you’d collapsed. I thought…” she rubbed at her cheeks sniffing, wishing she had a tissue.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered closing his eyes. Vic glanced at the machine. His blood pressure was low.

“ Dr Pierce says I’m ready for surgery. My blood work came back good.I wasn’t as affected as Conlin was. She said he’ll need a bigger infusion and could be here a while. I probably wouldn’t have made it if I’d got trapped like he did.”

Vic closed her eyes not wanting to think about how she’d handle losing him, not when they were just beginning. “I want to stay in our bubble.” She whispered not opening her eyes.

“Vic?” She looked at him “I owe you an answer still. it’s yes! Of course it’s a yes.”

Another sob slipped from her mouth as she wiped more tears away. “Well of course that’s a very wise decision.” She chuckled.

“I love you, Victoria Hughes.”

She leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

“I’d marry you right now.” He whispered when they parted his fingers twisting a curl of her hair. “You did something different with your hair. It’s beautiful.” He smiled before closing his eyes again.

“Luke?” Just then the machine started beeping and vic noticed the sinus Rhythm had gone flat.

“Oh god! No no! Luke wake up.” Vic started pressing on his chest in Rhythmic compressions.”Cmon Luke. Help!!” She screamed. The door burst open and some nurses and interns rushed in followed by Dr Pierce.

“Times up. Let’s get him into the OR now, people.” She shouted and took over doing the compressions. “We’ve got this Vic.”

Vic watched as they wheeled Lucas bed out of the room and down the hallway. She stood frozen in the empty room until a Jennifer rushed in. The two women hugged, sobbing.

“He’s gonna be okay.” Jennifer managed to get out between her tears. Vic nodded. She couldn’t speak so just keep nodding.

The funeral procession was spectacular as it should be. The streets were lined with firefighters all in their dress blues. An engine drove slowly down the road flanked either side by firefighters. In front of it, a team of firefighters marched slowly and succinctly.

Vic stood still, trying not to let the tears overwhelm her. She wasn’t his family. She was nothing to him she had to keep reminding herself. She looked at the picture of him and thought back to when she’d last seen his happy smiling face. Now he was gone and she’d forever have that smile etched in her memory.

The bells tolled and finally Vic began to sob.

It had been a hellish few weeks. Sullivan had volunteered the team to go to California to fight the wild fires but Vic had said she’d stay back home and take some time to herself. Sullivan didn’t hesitate to say yes after her breakdown at the funeral.

It wasn’t until the captain turned the seatbelt sign off that she let out a shuddery sigh and felt like she could finally relax. They’d always joked about taking a fake vacation but now she was going on a real one. She closed her eyes and felt her hand being squeezed. She smiled. 

“Well I didn’t think our first vacation would be our honeymoon”

Lucas chuckled. “I think we deserve it don’t you? You took Conlin’s death pretty hard and with my surgery and recovery… let’s just say we both need to get away.” He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. “And what better reason then a honeymoon, Mrs Ripley .”

“Careful, Mr Ripley or we might have to join the mile high club.”

“You know I can never get enough of you Mrs Ripley.” His blue eyes twinkled suggestively and he deepened the kiss and Vic felt the usual butterfly’s she got whenever he kissed her. They’d waited until Dr Pierce had given him the all clear before deciding to go away. She was still worried about hurting him so whilst the mile high club sounded good she wouldn’t be risking it.

“Eggy, I’m okay.” She hadn’t realised that she’d broken their kiss and was staring at his heart or rather his jumper and had rested her hand on it. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles then leaned closer and whispered. “I’m going to make love to you so god damn much that it will erase any doubts you have about my health.”

She felt her breath hitch and starred at him as he sat back but she could see how aroused he was, as was she, but no she wasn’t going to let him affect her. She wasn’t. When he chuckled she turned to look at him.

“What?”

“You’re trying hard to resist but I can tell the thought of me doing things to you is getting to you.”

“Lucas Ripley, behave we are going on our honeymoon and of course we will consummate our wedding but in a….. gentle…. Calm…. easy way.” She said. Why did it would like she was trying to convince herself of that. He raised his eyebrows at her unsure if she was serious or not. Deciding she was, he let out an “hmm” and then picked up his book and began reading.

Good, she thought as she reached for her book and began reading. Although, lucas never gave up that easily, she realised. She put her book down and turned to him. He sighed, lowered his book and turned to look at her.

“What are you up to?”

He let out a loud boisterous laugh.

“Absolutely nothing. I’m just backing down for now but I meant what I said. Don’t expect to leave the hotel room for …well 48 hours minimum.”

“48 hours?”

“Yep. Minimum. I have some making up for lost time to do.”

Vic giggled. “Well if you insist”

Lucas’ eyes widened. “Oh I really really do.” Vic smiled as he leaned in and returned his kiss. When they parted a bit breathless, she kissed him on the cheek then picked up her book and rested her head on his shoulder. They’d have a week together before they flew back and only because her team were away for the same amount of time. Lucas still had another two weeks of recovery at home so hopefully nobody would realise they had been away together. They’d revisit telling the team at some point but for now had decided against it. They loved their bubble and getting married had only made their bubble seem more secure.

“Love you, hubby”

“Love you , Eggy.”

Vic snuggled up to him as he put his arm around her. This was the beginning of their life together she realised and she’d never felt so happy.


End file.
